


Evolving Emotions

by SamuelJames



Category: Glee
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5598883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam grows to see Blaine in a different light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evolving Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> _Title: Evolving Emotions_   
>  _Pairing: Blaine Anderson/Sam Evans_   
>  _Rating: G_   
>  _Summary: Sam grows to see Blaine in a different light._   
>  _Notes: Written for the[Three Sentence Ficathon](http://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/150194.html) prompt  Glee, Sam/Blaine, new feelings._   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

This is his best friend, the one who's coming out of a serious relationship and has been confiding in Sam about it all. He hates the part of him that's relieved about Blaine being single and is honestly a little confused about it since he never wanted Blaine when they were still in high school.

As time goes on Blaine becomes Sam's default date when there's a movie he wants to see or a new food place to try and he realizes he hasn't wanted to spend time with anyone else because making Blaine smile makes Sam feel really good, they're sprawled on Sam's bed for a Marvel marathon when Sam screws up the courage to make a move, "can I kiss you?"


End file.
